Sucker for the New Age
by TinyGoddessRem
Summary: Pure blood vampires do not die, period. That is something Ichigo Kurosaki knows very well. Awakened from his involuntary slumber in the mountains, he begins his new life in the 21st century, and as a teacher too. Dealing with the difference in culture and age, learning the new technology, and finding new romance is the only thing left to do. YAOI themes. No characters belong to me.
1. Prologue

Sucker for the New Age

This story is M, guy on guy and guy on girl. Vampires and a weird story plot. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue

Lake Lago was secluded from most humans touch. There were only 10 broken trees caused by human presence in the entire surrounding area. All of which formed a path up to the edge of the mountain, Mt. Chagrin. While Mt. Chagrin was a large mountain with rocky sides and jagged edges that could easily be scaled, no human ever did. It towered over the small village of 20 people who had done everything for themselves and kept most of modern society away.

The anthropology professor, Dr. Kisuke Urahara, on his week-long excursion in the remote town called Ketchika, had been told it was dangerous to go near the mountain at night. Kisuke had never been one to act recklessly, but he was too curious to control himself. He had to see the wonders of Earth for himself. He had to be the first man to climb that mountain. It was almost like some strong energy were pulling him toward the top. He wasn't going to give a shit about some myth. He would be famous.

In the middle of the night, during the howling wolves, Dr. Urahara slipped out of the small cabin the village had gifted him. His pack heavy and full of his climbing gear, a ration of food and water, and his head adorned with a crown of lights. Nodding to himself he stepped over a few sticks and started his little trek through the woods.

Despite being told that the short journey to the edge of the steep mountain was dangerous, Kisuke found no resistance. He reached the straightest part of the mountain, his eyes traveling up the side, looking at the dark clouds gathering above. If he was going to climb, it would be now, and he wouldn't spare another moment thinking about how to get down once it became too cold and wet. He threaded his gear with rope, and hoped he was doing it correctly because he wasn't an avid climber, and didn't want to fall.

It seemed all too convenient for a secret in the mountains. As Kisuke started to climb up, it was almost like the rocks that were raised from the side of the mountain, were in perfect position for him to easily climb up the mountain side. About an hour into climbing, he reached a ledge, which he couldn't see from down below, but didn't understand how it wasn't visible from the sky, since he been brought to the small village via helicopter. He could see a good portion of the lake, a smoke stack from the small village and all the trees. It was almost too high for Kisuke to bear the cold. Instead of worrying about whether he could get frostbite in the almost negative numbers, Kisuke turned toward the mountain and noticed that up a bit higher looked like there was a cave. He felt the same pull toward the cave as he did toward the mountain and the curiosity settled deep into his body, pushing him farther on.

The cave was deep. The waters outside sliding down the rocky terrain of the mountain. It was too wet to scale down now, if he didn't discover anything. It was too wet to be safe. Kisuke wandered deeper into the cave, taking note of the smoothed walls and the stickiness which went with it. The air was musty and cold, and Kisuke almost stopped to sit down, but something in the nook of the cave caught his eyes and his head lamp. The blonde couldn't help but think this was too convenient. How could something like this be unknown territory? There had to have been many who discovered this place.

Kisuke became quiet, stumbling his way toward the object he had seen. It was a coffin. Strong sturdy metal that was quite tall and wide, bound by chain and inscribed with something special. Kisuke stroked the frame and the emblem, his eyes tracing the work as he struggled to get his camera out. He took a picture of the symbol, an oblong spiral with a few spikes in the line. Kisuke silently wondered if he'd stepped into a grave site for the Ketchika people and made his apologies to no one until the coffin began to move. The air pulsated, and Kisuke realized the pull he felt from the mountain, and the cave, actually came from this ornate metal coffin.

"Let me out." Was whispered softly behind him. Almost too faint to hear, it echoed into Kisuke and his body was moving on its own. Somehow, he was able to loosen the chains and let them fall to the cave floor. He pulled with all his strength at the lid to the upright coffin, hearing the squeak of rusted hinges as he did so. It was all too crazy. What was he doing?

As he opened the door, he took note that there was indeed a dead man inside. Almost perfectly preserved, still tan as the day he died. It was as if his body had been moving and breathing until just recently. Kisuke looked away from the body, clothed in black robes, and out toward the mouth of the cave which he could faintly see. He wondered if this really were a burial ground, and that was the reason no one wanted him up here. If so, Kisuke discovered a new piece of what is considered an ancient tribe. The blond haired doctor turned back toward the body, studying the features of the face, and the hair which was too vibrant to be real and had to have been dyed in the 21st century, and outside of the village. He could see only the way the light allowed, and traveled his headlight down the body of the man settled into the casket. By now, most bodies would have collapsed and fallen out if stood on its end, how was this one standing?

As his hands roamed the body, he took note of the cross crushed into the person's chest cavity. It looked to be solid silver, and invaluable. He wanted it. This would be his break. He would be famous. He wrapped his hands around the portion that was stuck inside the dead man's chest and pulled, feeling the way it was stuck. It was almost no use, but he tried a bit more, figuring that rigor mortis may have set in, if this was a fairly fresh body. It was probably caught between the ribs and the muscles of the heart. With a desperate cry, Kisuke wrenched it out of the poor man and gazed upon the messy cross which had been sharpened to a point. Wind echoed through the cave walls, pelting him with freezing droplets of water which had collected on the cave. It was almost like something out of the movies. Even the hand that was now touching him.

Kisuke screamed and dropped the cross, his light, and fell down to the cave floor as he looked up into glowing eyes, piercing into him. The body. He fumbled for his light and shaken, turned it toward the coffin to see that the body was gone. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he heard a soft rustle to his right, deeper in the cave. He scrunched his eyes and quickly turned the light toward the direction of the sound, opening them to see the black clothed figure squatting next to a few dead birds, blood caked to his lips as he tore into another one, lapping at its feathers and throwing it to the ground in frustration. He looked horrific. His chest which had been torn to threads and sinew, were now fixing themselves. The wet noises echoed off the walls, and then a soft laugh.

"What the fuck?" Kisuke muttered, too scared to be any louder, but the eyes snapping up to meet his were more than enough for him to know that he had been heard. The figure stood up and crept his way toward Kisuke, almost like predator stalking prey. Kisuke gulped. This is where I die, he thought, putting his hands to his face.

"Thank you." Said the soft disembodied voice. Kisuke's hands were pulled away from his face, to come eye to eye with the orange haired man who had been in the coffin not ten seconds ago before passing out.

* * *

Thank you for reading the beginning. Despite how it seems, I would like this to be a comedy about a vampire who struggles with new things and relationships. He just has a dark past because what vampire doesn't?


	2. Chapter 1

Same warning as the prologue. I'm trying to do a slow build up instead of getting right to the thick of things in a way, enjoy my crappy chappie :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo sat quietly looking over the man he had thought to be prey just seconds ago. The passed out man would come too any moment, and without a doubt have questions and wonder if he'd been killed and were hallucinating. Ichigo thought many times about feeding on the man in those short seconds, and maybe even copulate with the man from centuries of denied lust. The blonde man before him was lucky that at the moment Ichigo had been released, the only movement in the cave had been of the few birds taking refuge from the wailing storm outside. He wouldn't have noticed the man had he kept quiet.

Ichigo was now looking over the man very carefully, taking note of the even breathing, the smell wafting from the man as delicious as he'd remembered blood to smell. Ichigos teeth ached, and his mouth salivated. If it weren't for his sheer willpower, the man below would have a pierced neck. However, in the moment of contemplation, the human decided to wake up and ruin Ichigos almost good mood.

"What the fuck? Did I black out?" the human asked. The only upside to being a vampire is that the brain perceives things differently, therefore allowing vampires to automatically understand human tongue waggling. As well as other mammals.

"I did not realize I was that ugly. Most of my partners see me as a gift." The orange haired pureblood vampire quipped. He wore a smile, but the blood sticking to his teeth, tongue and lips was over the top. Kisuke Urahara readjusted himself where he sat in the cold space, and glanced up at the figure talking to him.

"You are alive?" he shook his head, clearing out bad thoughts at the memory of eating raw animals.

"You're lucky you are. Especially now that you're getting on my nerves." Ichigo stood proudly in front of the newcomer, even though he did feel slightly annoyed. "So, tell me human, since this isn't my first adventure, what year is it?" Ichigo looked down on the human who looked at him strangely. "Are you daft?" he asked dejectedly. "I know you can speak."

"Fuck. Shit. Holy. Dear god." The human droned on and on, using new words Ichigo had never heard of, things that seemed truly foreign, beyond the reach of his base vocabulary and his beginning lifecycle.

"Are expletives all you can mutter?" the pureblood asked shaking his head at the man. "I asked what year it is."

"2017." Kisuke stated. Ichigo dropped in mood. His brain calculating the basics before he looked dejectedly into the man's eyes. 160 years? He had been asleep for far longer than he had anticipated. Those bastards at the pureblood court must have been laughing at him, even though his actions did not warrant being asleep for more than 60! Ichigo could just scream he was that enraged, but he had to contain himself. The moment he was off the walls, he would slaughter the human in front of him, but he would need that human's cooperation. It had been too long for him to come back into the world with peace.

"I see." Ichigo said, staring the man down. "And what is your name?" the vampire became close to the man, sniffing his blood, placing his fingers on the man's neck to feel the pulse beat.

"Kisuke Urahara." The blonde man was quivering, and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, thought the silly human wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. Ichigo wrapped an arm around the man's body and then smelled the man deeply, nose pressed against neck.

"Well, Mr. Urahara, do you know what I am?" Ichigo asked.

"Not quite, but I have my theories. You could be any number of fictional creatures, but I've only heard of one that drinks blood."

"Then you know me. What I crave, how I get what I want." A tongue swept over the blondes jugular, before teeth grazed. "May I take a little from you? It won't hurt as much as you think. Vampires bite very gently, so they don't cause harm beyond the bite." Ichigo paused, his teeth hovering over the man. "However, I cannot change you as a thanks for finding me. Even though most humans only look for vampires for immortality." The cave was silent with the exception being the rain.

Kisuke Urahara contemplated being bit. What would he be getting out of it? Absolutely nothing. However, curiosity was getting the best of him. He would know what it's like to be bit by a vampire. Unless he was bitten and bled to death. Could it be that the vampire would become indebt to him?

"If you consume my blood, you cannot kill me. You will be mine and come home with me. I wish to study you." With that the orange haired vampire laughed.

"Okay, I agree. It beats being in this cave anyway." Ichigo said before biting the human and causing him screams of shock. Who knew the orange haired vampire would actually enjoy the new company?

* * *

"Kisuke!" shouted the orange haired pureblood. The vampire had just gotten his PhD in World History and was excited to show the man who had found him three years ago. "Look!" he pressed a diploma and certificate into the younger man's hands and smiled, waiting for the human to react.

Since the day Kisuke had found Ichigo in the mountains near the pureblood village, Ichigo had been stir crazy, feeling the need to do something other than live off of the man who found him. He didn't want to be just an interest or research material to a man who was only there half of the day. It had been more than enough to make Ichigo Kurosaki crazy. Kisuke had been a patient man, understanding the vampire's constant need to do something new. So the human asked his boss, the director of a college, if there was any way Kisuke's nephew, AKA, Ichigo Kurosaki, could do his schooling for free so long as he signs a work contract after obtaining what he wanted from the school.

Kisuke was very shocked at what was happening, but remembered that today was the graduation day for the orange haired man, and that he was the top of his class. Kisuke felt proud the way a father or, in this case, a fake uncle could. He eyed the man who had been living with him for the last three years, and thought of how far he had come along. Especially without the help of technology. Ichigo had no need for a phone or computer, he couldn't even work the television if he was asked to, but knowing things that happened through the early civilization up to the middle of the romantic era had its perks. Also, as Kisuke had discovered, speed reading came naturally to vampires, and they retained information in such efficient manners that it was almost scary. Kisuke could remember like yesterday the moment when Ichigo read through one of the books which students were finding difficult and then shockingly said "We had a world war?" before going back to reading, and then stating half an hour later, "We had two world wars?" before he threw the book in frustration. "Humans are dumb creatures." He stated. Kisuke laughed to himself.

The orange haired vampire had been across the campus square when he saw Kisuke walking toward his first class of the evening. The blonde man had just gotten turned around when he was given important documentation. The vampire watched as the man paused for a moment looking down with a smile, not knowing whether the reaction was good or bad. Then the human laughed.

"Who would have thought you'd do it in two years." Kisuke said, he had a wide smile on his face as he admired the immortals work. "It kind of makes me wish I were immortal too." Kisuke looked the orange haired man in the eyes and then slapped him on the arm when the immortal looked sad. "I know you can't change me. Don't feel bad about it." The two of them had already had this conversation, the bad outweighed the good 100%.

"But Kisuke, you are my only friend. You have helped me through many troubles and trials, and I have done nothing for you." The blonde man smiled and shook his head, handing the documents back to Ichigo.

"Congratulations." He said. "Now, I want you to go talk to Director Yamamoto. He already contacted me with the job for you, his most beloved pupil, and now Doctor of World History."

The two of them faced the building that Kisuke had been walking into. They wandered into the building talking, Ichigo asking a few things about his prospective job.

"I heard from many that a teacher is now a respected job?" Ichigo wondered. "There are many people at this school." Ichigo looked around at the students who were almost late to class. "It is much more interesting than I thought it would be." The orange haired man looked up at the sky, remembering how he took all of his tests alone, and never once attended a seminar. "I also heard, that world history is a dead end job that no one likes, that's why not many schools have doctors of world history."

"Considering you spent both school years taking tests for something that should take someone eight, I'd say you are the more interesting one." Kisuke led Ichigo to a door inside the building, and then turned to Ichigo. "Also, if it weren't for teachers like us, knowing world history, then no one would remember what our world has been through, or how far we have come."

"It isn't that hard to know things if you've lived through them." Ichigo replied. "I could see where students find it difficult, they changed the names of many wars, too many times." Ichigo looked sad again. "And there are some things I too wish to forget."

"Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki?" behind Kisuke was a tall woman with glasses and her dark hair in a bun. She stood in a grey pencil skirt and white button up blouse. "Director Yamamoto would like to see you now." Ichigo was surprised this was happening so quickly. He glanced at Kisuke who nodded and motioned for him to go. The blonde was glad to have some peace before the bells chimed for class to start. "Please, follow me." She said.

"We were pleased when it was announced that you finished your doctorate in World History. The director has been waiting to meet with the man who singlehandedly changed the way our school is viewed." The woman with glasses smiled and got onto the elevator she had been leading him to. "I am Nanao Ise, but you may call me Nan." She pushed a button and then flashed a key card across a green light.

"Pleasure to meet a lady such as yourself." Ichigo said formally. He almost bowed to her, but then realized it was the twenty first century and no one does that where he is.

"Such a charmer." She said with a straight face. "As per the agreement you have with our school, you are now part of our staff." Nanao said. She held out her clipboard to Ichigo. "Please read through and sign the required lines." The elevator seemed to be taking too long. Ichigo wondered how far up he would be going. There were only six floors. The doors dinged and a few people got on. They were dressed in suits and held brief cases. "Under our contract you and your rights are protected. No one can cause you much harm." She said, paying no mind to the newcomers. Ichigo could hear the woman's heart racing faster but paid little mind to it. She must be hot. He thought to himself, clicking the pen and signing his name. At the next floor the group that was in the elevator left, and Nanao's heart beat slowed significantly.

"Are you okay, Miss Nan?" Ichigo asked. The woman only falsely smiled at him. Ichigo had always been interested in human physiology, and wondered whether things happened to humans for a reason, or just by chance.

"Yes, Dr. Kurosaki, I am. Thank you for asking." Her fake smile was getting wider. "Are you all done?"

"I hope you do not think I am interfering too much, but have those men perhaps done something to you?" Ichigo inquired. He looked at Nanaos eyes, waiting for the small flickering that humans eyes usually did when they lied, but it never came.

"Yes, but it is none of your concern." She said softly.

"I am sorry to pry." Ichigo dropped the subject and initialed the last page, signing and dating it, before handing the papers and pen back to her.

Their short time in the elevator had him on edge. Not because he could smell the woman or the lingering trace of men, but because he still did not understand the need for elevators. They were difficult to control, it was hard to get ones bearings, and people have died. Ichigo knew he wouldn't die, but he didn't want to have to explain why his wounds miraculously healed right in front of a humans eyes. Ichigo sighed. Especially after the whole reason he had been asleep for 160 years had been because he tried to out himself, and the entire vampire community. It had been his punishment. Jokes on the vampire community, Ichigo was making the most of it.

As Ichigo waited for the elevator to stop, he stood statue still, wondering who the director might be. For all Ichigo knew it could be one of his kind, and they would take him down now that Ichigo was out of lock down. Nanao clicked the pen in her hand agitatedly and Ichigo wondered what her problem was again. The men were gone, she had no more talking to do, and all she had to do was wait. The elevator seemed to be slow today, and she seemed to be getting flush. The doors opened again and people got on. The stopping and starting was irritating Ichigo.

"Could you key for six please?" said a man with slicked back hair and a pressed suit. Ichigo looked at him with wonder until the man huffed and pressed the button and pulled out a key himself. "Are you stupid?" the man wondered. "What?" the man asked as Ichigo continued to stare at him with interest. Ichigo didn't know why the man looked familiar, but he did, it had to be the man's glasses and dark hair.

"Miss Nan, what floor are we going to?" Ichigo asked putting his hands in his pockets, staring the familiar man down.

"Six, Mr. Kurosaki." She responded. She looked like she were getting light headed.

"Great," Ichigo silently hoped that the director wasn't the man on the elevator with them. That man was staring at him like he was an idiot, and Ichigo didn't think he smelled too nice, nor did he act nice either. Ichigo was quiet as the sixth floor was opened up to.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please come in." said an old voice. The doors had obstructed Ichigos view of the older gentleman sitting behind a heavy mahogany desk with his fingers steepled. The man did not wear a smile, only wrinkles in place of a frown.

"Hello, Yamamoto, Sir." Ichigo said confidently stepping off the metal death bringer. "Do you mind if I have a seat?" the orange haired man heard no objection as he thanked the Director.

"Dr. Kurosaki, pleased to meet you, the man behind you is the son of a colleague of mine, his father and I go back quite a distance. This boy's name is Uryu Ishida, and he is a vampire hunter." Uryu Ishida moved from behind the couch situated in the center of the room, and then he stood to Ichigos left.

Ichigo scoffed. He'd seen hunters before, there was no way. Either way he hadn't exposed himself as a vampire, and as long as he drank blood every once and a while, he was okay. That's why living with Kisuke was perfect.

Ichigo eyed the man and took in the modern clothes he wore, not use to the pristine condition that the clothes were in. Ichigo had always seen some sort of tip off that people were hunters, like the scent of rotten blood, or antiseptics or even small specks of blood on their clothes. The man in front of him had nothing.

"A vampire hunter? Don't make me laugh, Director Yamamoto." Ichigo spoke humorlessly. "This is the 21st Century. Don't you think Vampires would have come out a long time ago and learned to live with the humans?"

"That's rich coming from a vampire." The empty voice commented. Through glasses, blue eyes penetrated deeply into brown ones.

"How do you gather that I am a vampire?" Ichigo squinted, and waited for an answer.

"The smell of blood is strong on you, and the man you were with down in the hall had been your, I presume, lover and the one you gather blood from often, you were on very familiar terms with that man. Kisuke Urahara was it?" the hunter questioned. There was a still silence as the man rolled up his sleeve, exposing a cross tattooed in blue on his forearm. Ichigo knew the emblem quite well. He looked the man in the eyes and then hummed. So Uryu Ishida, Vampire Hunter, wasn't just a vampire hunter but part of the half vampire brigade. Ichigo nodded.

"Fine, I'll accept it Mr. Halfblood, but I haven't done anything wrong yet." Ichigo said crossing his arms. "I got permission for Dr. Urahara to take some blood, and if you wish to know, I live with him, but he is not my lover." Ichigo said coolly. "I am also an employee here. Do you have issues with that as well?"

"Lay a hand on the students and you may find yourself in a grave." Uryu ordered.

"I'm shaking." Ichigo replied. "But, I'll have you know, it isn't me you should be worried about. I can smell about two dozen pures on campus, they're bound to come find me, and they all may have lovers on campus as well. Extremely human lovers." Uryu looked as if Ichigo had just killed a kitten. The hairs on his arms stood on end, and Uryu couldn't help but pull his gun out and point it at the older man. "Go ahead." Ichigo said. "You know that's only a way to subdue us, we don't die, just sleep and shrivel up." Ichigo paused for a moment and smirked. "This week I finally got my hot body back. I was worried. I can't drink blood if I'm not able to attract people."

"Enough, both of you." Demanded Director Yamamoto. "I did not call the both of you here in order for you two to battle it out." The orange haired pure blood rolled his eyes but patted the cushion next to him for the vampire hunter to sit with him.

"Come on, Halfie, I don't bite… a lot." Uryu glared but sat down since it was the only available place. Director Yamamoto sighed and carried on with his business.

"I called the both of you here, because Ichigo, you are now a teacher at this school. I want you to also be our vampire counselor, and Uryu, as a hunter, you will be a guiding hand every once and a while. You will make sure no harm comes to the human students, and Ichigo in turn with the vampire students."

If Ichigo were drinking his meal at that moment he would have choked. Him, be responsible for other vampires younger than him? It was almost a joke.

"With all due respect, Director," Ichigo paused. "I do not think I'm cut out for that."

"I agree with the vermin." Uryu said making Ichigo glare. "He will cause disturbances, and seeing as our jobs contradict each other's, it would be a harsh work environment."

"That's what you worry about?" the orange haired man wondered. "Sir, he is a hunter, he carries weapons on campus, he is a threat to certain students, I am not denying that vampires are threat to other students as well, but his job is to murder, while most vampires try to blend in and take what they need." Director Yamamoto thought about it for a moment and then laughed.

"Good, you will have fun then. Any injuries must be reported to me, incidents as well. Ichigo, do your best to keep vampires secret, and Uryu, you too. We wouldn't want to punish you." Director Yamamoto stroked his mustache and motioned the two of them to leave.

"Nan will give you the basic staff overview and there will be an orientation on Wednesday morning, next week. Dr. Kurosaki, your class does not start for another two weeks, I suggest you get your curriculum situated, and returned to me for approval. Nan will be giving you the school requirements." With that, the two men were ushered out of the office by Nanao and into the elevator again. The secretary began to lecture them about rules and regulations, the normal schedules and also gave them their key cards and identification.

Ichigo silently wondered why he wanted to work here in the first place. Now that there was a vampire hunter on campus, Ichigo couldn't do whatever he pleased. Uryu was steadily glaring at the orange haired pure blood, and the pure blood wanted nothing more than to go back to Kisuke's home.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 1 :D If I screwed anything up, please feel free to tell me. I try to keep the story-line consistent, if it's not hit me up :p I get confused some times.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo was just settling into his office when the door was knocked on. The immortal replied ten minutes earlier to a knock on the door which had only been Kisuke wishing him luck, since the blonde man wasn't sure when he would see the vampire. The pure blood wondered who it could be, especially since it was almost midnight on a Saturday, and he wasn't supposed to greet any immortals until classes began. With a sigh, Ichigo pulled his chair in and called for the person on the other side of the thick door to come in. Upon entrance, Ichigo smelled his kind, a strong scent that was earthy. The orange haired man looked up and noticed two people standing in the door way, one was definitely a pure blood while the other seemed out of place, she was a half blood.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ichigo wondered as the two wandered in and sat down in the chairs he had available. The two seemed very uncomfortable.

"So you're the new teacher?" the paler one asked. Ichigo questioned if these two could even identify that he was a pure blood like them.

"And you two may be?" Ichigo inquired.

"Where are my manners? My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, I am a student attending this school, and this is Orihime Inoue." The pale pureblood gestured to the very flamboyantly colored one.

"Does she also attend this school?" Ichigo earned a nod from the one who talked. "Can she not speak?" All of Ichigos attention was on the tan half blood. The young vampire had orange hair and wide eyes. Her body was curvy and craving attention, Ichigo didn't realize how starved he was for a taste of a woman, until he looked her over. Despite looking like a normal girl, she was still too flashy for a vampire, but Ichigo was one to talk. As for the other one, he almost looked Goth, his skin so pale, and his hair a pitch black. The boy's eyes were an enchanting emerald color. The two were definitely not standard blend into the background pure blood vampires.

"I told her not to eat before we left, and it seems she has become a bit sick. Please excuse her."

"Sure, so what seems to be the issue?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a vampire hunter on campus now, and we feel threatened." The words fell smoothly from the boy's lips as he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo sighed and leaned back into the chair he sat in.

"I know. There isn't anything I can do about it either. The director hired him to keep the human students safe." Ichigo commented as he shifted in his chair.

"He threatens our way of life. Just this morning he stopped me from enjoying breakfast. My boyfriend was saddened, and I too now am hungry. It is why Orihime is hungry as well. I did not want her to face the same ridicule I did." Ichigos eyebrows raised, and he stopped the younger one with a hand.

"Are you saying you guys feed from the same human?" Ichigo was worried now. His first day, and already everything could go bad. All pure blood immortals should know not to drink from the same human.

"That is correct, at the moment, Orihime is on break with her partner, and she struggles to find people she actually enjoys. Shuuhei enjoys the pain of feeding, and the pleasure. That is why I allow her to feed from him. I know it is strictly a platonic relationship, they will not gain any feelings toward each other." Ichigo sighed and stared down the two of them.

"I don't know why I have to say it, but two vampires feeding from the same human is dangerous." Ichigo lectured. "Your parents should have told you this, and you say your donor has pain? Why are you not controlling that?"

"Orihime has no parents, and I as well, have been raised by a foster father." Ichigo fought the urge to face palm. It was the first time he'd encountered vampire orphans, but there's always room for new information, right?

"What happened to them?" Ichigo asked. "Your parents are obviously still alive."

"Oh, yes, well, one of them. I was disowned when they found that I could not produce heirs." Orihime said softly.

"The mother died, I suppose?" Orihime seemed shock, and a bit hurt.

"Yes."

"And my parents were put to sleep by vampire hunters soon after they birthed me." The pale vampire commented.

"Mhm…" Ichigo sat quietly, he wouldn't dig much more into their past. "Well, either way, more than one vampire feeding from the same human can result in illness of the donor, as well as the vampires." When Ichigo told the two this, they became wide eyed. "Surprising isn't it? That's why you never see a coven hunt down just one human, they take an entire family." Ichigo was quiet, waiting for the two pure bloods to understand. Ulquiorra's eyes went wider.

"Then you must come with us. Shuuhei hasn't been feeling well for a while, he's sleeping in my room in the freshman wing." Ulquiorra was up and standing, holding Ichigos arm tightly, trying to pull the older pureblood along with him. "Please." Ichigo nodded.

"But I have to call Uryu. He is supposed to protect humans. Three vampires and a sick human does not equal a good time." Ichigo said. He stood up and pulled a small rectangular technology box from the desk drawer. Humans call it a phone. An invention that happened shortly after Ichigo was sentenced to sleep. He tried to turn it on the way that Kisuke showed him many times, but it didn't work. The screen was still black. It was nothing like the house phone Kisuke had.

"Do you need help?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo laughed and handed the phone to the younger vampire.

"Do you know how to work it?" he asked the boy.

"Of course. How could I not?" Ulquiorra had a look of questioning, seeing as the pure blood vampire was well over 100 years, but he never asked the councilor. The boy turned the phone on and in seconds, the numbers list was in front of him. Ichigo looked through the list, but only knew two names, Kisuke's and then Uryu's. Ichigo chose Uryu's and waited, but nothing happened, until he heard Uryu groaning into the phone in anger.

"What do you want you vampbastard?" he asked. "It's late."

"We have a situation involving a human and two vampires. I am going to the freshman dorm rooms now, but seeing as there is a human involved, I had to call you. Now do your job." Ichigo then pocketed the phone and followed the two younger vampires.

"Please take me to this Shuuhei. He may need medical attention."

"Please, follow me."

Following the dark haired vampire, Ichigo kept a look out for any suspicious smells coming from the dorms. There was a disgusting scent coming from a few rooms, one he had smelled so long ago, one of the rooms reeked of sex, and then there was the overall musk of human blood, until the scent of hybrid fell onto his waiting nose. Ichigo stopped just behind the two younglings, standing there waiting for him.

"Is this the room?" Ichigo asked, but Ulquiorra was pointing farther down the hall. Ichigo was sure it was the room they were in front of, and Ulquiorras nose was finally picking up the scent. He faced the door and tried to open it before cursing. Of course he'd never been in Shuuhei's room, they were always too busy in Ulquiorras to try and make it to the humans.

"Damn it Shuuhei, I told him to not go back to his room." Ulquiorra stated.

"So it is? Will you invite me in?" Ichigo asked.

"He'll have to." Ulquiorra said pushing the door open, but not stepping foot over the threshold.

"Shuuhei." Ulquiorra paused before banging on the door, but after the first knock, a tall, lean dark haired man opened the door a bit wobbly. Ichigo could smell the change strong in the human.

"Let me in human." Ichigo commanded. His eyes staring into the dark irises of Ulquiorras lover. "I can tell you are hurting." Ichigo waited for the quiet yes, before he thrust himself into the entry way and onto the young man.

His hands pulled at Shuuhei's mouth, his nose, pulled at his ears and then they pulled the boy onto the bed and a head was resting on his chest, holding him still.

"What's going on, Ulquiorra?" Shuuhei's voice cracked. Ichigo hummed. The younger vampires didn't know what to do. They stood shocked in the doorway, their eyes resting on the orange haired pureblood. The one they knew nothing about.

"Is he here?" came the stern disgusting voice that Ichigo wanted to rip away. Golden eyes landed on the blue orbs which watched him from the same distance as Ulquiorra and Orihime. "What are you doing to that boy?" he asked Ichigo, who paused and then as he heard the thump of the heart slow and stop, was pulled completely off of the boy by strong hands. "What are you doing?" Uryu bellowed.

"He's changing." Ichigo stated sadly. "I cannot stop it. It's too far along." Shivers ran down the bodies of all the immortals. There were very few ways to change a human, and one of them happened to be multiple feedings, but the younger vampires wouldn't know that.

"Then I'll have to kill him." Uryu stated. Ulquiorra almost lunged at the man if it weren't for Ichigo being placed in the way, and the protective barrier which all dwellings contained unless the vampire was otherwise invited in. A dagger was produced from Uryu's back pocket. "Before he changes." Ichigos head hung. Already, his new life was going wrong.

"I am sorry." Ichigo stated as Uryu plunged the cool white gold plated knife, deeply into the heart of the changing human.

White gold was the only metal that held properties which could stop inhuman healing, it was used to put immortals to sleep, and it was the only way to stop humans from changing. Over the centuries, priests would use white gold in purification rituals to stop the changing before it could happen, much like the cross which had been crushed into Ichigos chest cavity. Orihime almost screamed, the only thing holding her back was the ghost white hand over her mouth and the arm wrapped around her torso. She looked ready to attack. Ichigo gathered that she actually cared for humans, so much she would harm for them, and face the sentence of sleeping for the rest of eternity.

The golden rule in the pureblood society was that since there is reproduction, no one can change humans. Even if a vampire changes a human, they do not come back the same person that was loved. They come back far more inhuman than purebloods. Driven by the instinct to hunt, kill and feed. The pureblood world keeps a keen eye on these things, and failure to contain one's self was punishable by sleep, the only way to really contain a vampire, and the death of the changing human, the loved one to the vampire in most cases.

Ichigo watched Ulquiorras face contort, his eyes shut, and for a moment, Ichigo wasn't sure if he was crying for a lover, or for food lost. There was a quiet resentment for coming to talk to the older vampire, but the situation the younger purebloods were in was an important lesson for the future. One that they would never forget.

After the dirty deed was done, Uryu called a few friends of his to take care of things. Sirens sounded and then in the hallway, there was the sound of people rushing. Uryu went to greet them while Ichigo stayed behind with the two students. They didn't want to talk to him. They didn't even look in the orange haired man's direction. Some students came out into the lobby to see what was going on, and Ichigo had a sudden realization. School hadn't even really ended, the summer semester was on its way. Ichigo was quiet.

As a pureblood vampire who grew up as such, Ichigo didn't really care about humans unless they were for food, although, living with Kisuke became a different matter. Kisuke felt like family, and Ichigo wasn't sure how he would feel if the man just dropped dead. Though as the man aged, it became more likely, and Ichigo began to feel a pang of regret and hurt. It all made sense to Ichigo now. He was going to spend more time with his human, and more time doing things that involved human vampire interaction. Not that being a teacher to both vampire and human students wasn't enough, Ichigo just didn't want to see carelessness happen again.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, I really am. If only I had become a staff member earlier. Things would have been different." Ichigo said.

"I do not blame you Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said softly from across the room where he sat holding Orihime. "I blame our parents for never being there to teach us proper precaution. I blame the people who took them away." Ulquiorra became quiet again as Orihime began crying stronger. Ichigo took a box of the tissues from the table next to him. The pure bloods had moved out of the hall and into the lobby of the dorms.

"Take these, they help with the tears." Ichigo said. "Blot though, don't wipe." Ichigo waited patiently for the two younger bloods to clean their faces. "Better?" Ichigo asked.

"Better, yes. Thank you Mr. Kurosaki."

Uryu stomped into the room, his eyes trained on the two vampire younglings cowering together in the dimly lit portion of the lobby. He looked ready to kill, but Ichigo stood up quickly and moved between Uryu and the two students. A frown on his face, the eldest pure blood stood nose to nose with the man who was looking to maim and take the two into custody.

"Stop right there Uryu." Ichigo stated, causing the lean man to freeze. "They had no idea what they were doing. They have learned their lesson."

"Step out of the way Ichigo, I must put them to sleep." Uryu stated. His fist was wrapped around the dagger which killed Shuuhei. Ichigo was close to subduing the man.

"Over my lifeless body." Ichigo challenged, putting his arms wide.

"I will put you back to sleep, I swear to god." Uryu said dropping his hands.

"They will never do it again Uryu." Ichigo said softly. "No one taught them any better." Uryu became furious.

"No one taught them? They're fucking pureblood vampires, their parents would have taught them. You cannot expect me to believe that they didn't do this on purpose."

"If they did, do you really think we would have been involved so soon?" Ichigo asked, his voice rising. "Even so, they're still students. We treat them with respect, and we guide them. If you get to know the students, you can understand them better. Besides, your clan puts the purebloods to sleep." Ichigo didn't stop until he said what he wished. "You, your father and your grandfather can go fuck yourselves!" Ichigo shouted. "Your family would be one of the reasons this happened."

Uryus hand twisted up, knife pressing against Ichigos neck.

"Say it again!"

"About the sick fucks who put my kind to sleep? I know who it is, and why you look so familiar. It was your father and his father who put me to sleep." Uryu pressed the knife in deeper into Ichigo's throat, blood spilling and Ichigo smiling the entire time. "I have no real issue with you, Uryu Ishida, however, if you dare to hurt these students for an accident that happened due to a butterfly effect, I have no choice but to murder you, and explain this to your father and Director Yamamoto." Ichigo stated. "Now put the knife down."

The knife was sliced away from Ichigo's neck, blood spraying and then oozing from Ichigo as he laughed and then pushed the half-blood vampire into a seat next to him.

"You really are something, Uryu." Ichigo stated. "You really are." His skin stitching itself back together and his neck becoming smooth again. It was no use for the blood though, it had stained Ichigos white shirt after all. Kisuke would kill him, or at least try, for daring to stain one of the good shirts. Ichigo never knew it was so hard to get blood out of a white shirt until he fed from Kisuke with his on. Ichigo laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" Uryu asked.

"Kisuke is going to kill me when I get home." Ichigo said. "I've got blood on my shirt."

"Your lover." Uryu seemed quite adamant about Ichigo having a lover.

"Donor. I haven't taken a lover yet. We'll see where this year takes me."

* * *

So sorry that I have not posted in a while.


End file.
